teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Casey Jones
Casey Jones, aka Casey, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. He is a human teenager from New York City who is a hockey player and student from Roosevelt High School. During the time that he met April O'Neil, he has had many encounters with mutants and the criminal underworld of New York. This inspired him to become a vigilante and later on meeting the Ninja Turtles and Splinter, who were April's "secret friends". After allying himself with this mutant team and becoming a part of their missions, he has struggled to prove himself as a good fighter, due to his ignorance, anger issues, and cockiness. He wields Hockey Sticks, Baseball Bats, Hockey Pucks, Explosive Pucks, Photon Pucks, and an Electric Glove as his signature weapons of choice. He is in love with April O'Neil. He also has a rivalry with Raphael, Donatello, Jason/ Mondo Gecko and Hun. Casey Jones debuts in Mutagen Man Unleashed. Backstory Born in 1995 in New York City, he was given birth by an unknown female. His father was a former NHL player. He was named by the family, Casey Jones. History Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry |Enhanced Strength |Enhanced Endurance |Enhanced Agility |Hockey Sticks |Baseball Bat |Electric Glove |Hockey Pucks |Photon Pucks |Spray Paint Grenades |Grappling Hook |Jet Pack (Formerly) |Bike |Turtle Racer |Turtle Mech |Spectro Blasters * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Endurance: * Enhanced Agility: * Hockey Sticks: * Baseball Bat: * Electric Glove: * Hockey Pucks: * Explosive Pucks: * Photon Pucks: * Spray Paint Grenades: * Grappling Hook: * Jet Pack (Formerly): * Bike: * Turtle Racer: * Turtle Mech: * Spectro Blasters: Weaknesses Relationships Episodes Season 2 * Mutagen Man Unleashed (Debut) * Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Newtralized! * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * Plan 10 * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two Season 3 * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon! * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (Picture) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World Of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle Of The Ancient Aeons * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind * The Arena of Carnage * The War for Dimension X (Silent Cameo) * The Cosmic Ocean * Trans-Dimensional Turtles * Revenge of the Triceratons * The Evil of Dregg * The Ever-Burning Fire * Earth's Last Stand * City at War (Silent Cameo) * The Insecta Trifecta * Bat in the Belfry * Darkest Plight * The Power Inside Her * Tokka VS. The World * Tale of Tiger Claw * Requiem * Owari Season 5 * Scroll of the Demodragon * The Forgotten Swordsman * End Times * When Worlds Collide Part One (Mentioned) * The Curse Of Savanti Romero * The Frankenstein Experiment (Illusion) * Monsters Among Us! * The Foot Walks Again! (Last Appearance) Gallery Trivia * He is voiced by Josh Peck, who was already in Nickelodeon as Josh from the live-action TV Show, Drake & Josh. * Him and Donatello both form a love triangle on April O'Neil. * The battle cry, Goongala, is common in all the incarnations of Casey Jones. * In The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones, he met the Ninja Turtles for the first time and also became a part of their team. * Casey has a closer friend relationship with Raphael. ** Also he is the first of the Ninja Turtles that he met, which is common for the other incarnations of Raphael and Casey Jones. * Casey Jones has a fear for rats. * In Of Rats and Men, he met The Rat King and sort of overcame his fear. * He thought that the Turtles were Italian, but then Splinter explained that they were named after his favorite Italian Renaissance sculptors and artists. * Him and Raphael first met when Casey was fighting versus the Purple Dragons in an alley in New York City. * Casey Jones is a comic book reader. * In Casey Jones VS. The Underworld, he got face-to-face with Shredder for the first time, thinking that he could take him down. * He has a rivalry on Hun. * He has a bigger gap on his tooth than Donnie, as he lost his two front teeth. * In Mutagen Man Unleashed, he fought Mutagen Man, who was the first mutant that he had ever fought. * In various episodes when he isn't part of the mission with the Ninja Turtles, he gets angry. * In The Deadly Venom, he got kissed by Serpent Karai so that she could poison Casey with her venom and also fought her for the first time. * In Wormquake! Part One, he met and fought The Kraang for the first time. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got imprisoned by the Triceratons, but was later rescued by April O'Neil. * In The Weird World Of Wyrm, he found the Hypercube and was also the one who freed Wyrm out of it. * It is stated in his bio on the Nickelodeon Ninja Turtles website, that Casey is left-handed, and he is shown in the episode "The good the bad and Casey Jones", to be writing in his journal with pencil in his left hand, confirming that this is true. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ally Category:Hero Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:Overmind Enemies Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Mighty Mutanimals Allies Category:Characters Introduced In Season 2 Category:Kraang Hive Mind Enemies Category:Triceraton Empire Enemies Category:Wyrm Enemies Category:Punk Frogs Allies Category:Non-Mutant Category:Daagons Allies Category:Daagon Kingdom Allies Category:Aeons Allies Category:Purple Dragons Enemies Category:Salamandrians Allies Category:Salamandrian Air Fleet Allies Category:Tokka Allies Category:Earth Inhabitants Category:Dream Beavers Enemies Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Wingnut and Screwloose Allies Category:The Foot Clan (Karai) Allies Category:Italian Mafia Enemies Category:Rivals Category:Insectoids Enemies Category:Teenager Category:The Hamato Clan Category:1987 Turtles Allies Category:1987 Foot Clan Enemies